Morrilla Morning Chat
by robsmorrilla
Summary: [Morrilla] Lana si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, silenziosa, guardando con meraviglia l'interno di quella stanza che per tanto tempo era stata il luogo del loro amore segreto, negato, riscoperto, e finalmente abbracciato. Guardava davanti a sé lo spettacolo che era Jennifer Marie Morrison in tutta la sua serenità [...]


" **Morrilla morning chat."**

Lana si appoggiò allo stipite della porta, silenziosa, guardando con meraviglia l'interno di quella stanza che per tanto tempo era stata il luogo del loro amore segreto, negato, riscoperto, e finalmente abbracciato.

Guardava davanti a sé lo spettacolo che era Jennifer Marie Morrison in tutta la sua serenità, nel suo mondo dove niente e nessuno avrebbero potuto farle del male, protetta da tutto ciò che la circondava e che spesso la faceva soffrire.

Perché Lana sapeva quanto, anche le piccole cose, potevano farsi spazio nella mente dell'altra condizionando le sue giornate, dando inizio alle sue numerose emicranie e, a volte, portandola anche al pianto. E Lana lo sapeva benissimo perché molto spesso si era ritrovata sul divanetto del suo trailer, il corpo della bionda disteso con la testa appoggiata sulle sue gambe, mentre le accarezzava lentamente i capelli cercando di non farla pensare, di aiutarla ad addormentarsi. Alleviare quel dolore, che sarebbe stata disposta a prendere per sé, pur di non vederla star male in quel modo.

Ed ora la guardava sorridere mentre faceva delle stupide facce alla telecamera, scattava delle foto con Ava. Forse fu lì che Lana ringraziò il momento in cui aveva deciso di fare la scelta giusta e tornare da lei, accettare il loro amore, tenerla con sé e non lasciarla più andare. Perché erano poche le persone a cui la bionda permetteva di vedere la vera Jennifer, erano poche le persone capaci di poterle guardare dentro e capire quanto meravigliosa fosse, e tra quelle poche c'era lei.

Come per esempio nelle giornate di pioggia, quando la bionda si sedeva davanti la finestra con in mano un the caldo, e ammirava come la pioggia scivolasse elegante lungo tutto ciò che incontrava. Diceva che le piaceva la pioggia, per il suo suono, certo, ma soprattutto perché essa era capace di portare via tutto ciò che di brutto, sporco, ci fosse nel mondo, e forse anche nella sua vita.

O come quando, immersa in qualcosa, iniziava a mordere il labbro inferiore senza nemmeno rendersene conto. E, tornando alla realtà, scuoteva leggermente la testa verso destra come a spostare di lato i pensieri a cui poco prima si stava dedicando per dar spazio a nuovi.

Come quando abbassava i suoi muri, lentamente, ad uno ad uno, lasciava andare via la paura e ti accoglieva in sé. E lì, in quell'esatto momento, non potevi far altro che dire grazie a qualsiasi cosa ti avesse permesso di trovarti in quella posizione privilegiata. Davanti a quella stella così luminosa che ti avrebbe accecato, se solo non fosse stata troppo buona per far del male a qualcuno.

I suoi piccoli dettagli la rendevano una delle persone migliori che Lana avesse mai conosciuto, e di cui si era innamorata.

Alcuni di questi potevano essere visti solamente da lei. Adesso.

Come per esempio quando si ritrovano a letto a ridere, a prendersi in giro a vicenda, e di punto in bianco Jennifer la guardava negli occhi, in silenzio, penetrando nella sua anima e dicendole tacitamente quanto grata fosse per quel momento.

O quando si ritrovavano sul divano, Jen immersa nel suo consueto libro e Lana persa a fare qualcosa al computer o sul suo cellulare, il modo in cui la bionda spingeva i suoi piedi sotto le gambe di Lana per farli riscaldare. E non appena la mora avesse alzato gli occhi per guardarla, lei avrebbe tirato leggermente fuori la lingua e sorriso.

Quando, la mattina presto, preparata la colazione per entrambe, Jen tornava a letto per svegliarla con dei piccoli e leggeri baci su tutto il viso. Ed ovviamente era il risveglio migliore che Lana avesse mai potuto desiderare.

O la sua innata voglia di imparare sempre di più, di avere delle domande, cercarne le risposte e conoscere, conoscere e conoscere.

Jennifer Morrison era un mondo a parte.

Un mondo da cui Lana sarebbe per sempre stata affascinata.

E magari un giorno avrebbe scoperto perché _guardarla_ , anche dopo tutto questo tempo, le faceva sciogliere il cuore, venire le farfalle allo stomaco e non riuscire a credere che tutta quella bellezza e quella meraviglia fosse davvero sua.

Dopo aver accarezzato il suo piccolo tesoro un'ultima volta, Jennifer alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto notando come fosse spiata da qualcuno. Le sorrise, la bionda, scatenando il medesimo sorriso in quelle bellissime labbra carnose che da sempre l'avevano chiamata a sé.

"Hey," le disse.

"Hey," rispose Lana, facendo qualche passo dentro la stanza.

"Mi spiavi?" disse dolcemente.

"Ti ammiravo," rispose alzando le spalle, "è così bello guardarti quando sei felice."

Jennifer si sedette sul letto, allungando la mano per prendere la sua. "Tutto ciò che mi rende felice è qui," la guardò negli occhi, quel suo solito sguardo penetrante, "grazie."

Lana si abbassò su di lei, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quei meravigliosi pozzi verdi, "a te," disse semplicemente prima di lasciarle un leggero bacio sulle labbra.

Stava per allontanarsi, quando la bionda intrecciò le dita tra i suoi capelli e la tenne vicina a sé, le loro fronti appoggiate e i loro sorrisi felici si facevano da specchio sulla bocca dell'altra.

"E io che per un attimo avevo pensato fosse Ava," rise Lana. Quella risata che riempiva la stanza di suono e che era una delle cose più belle che Jen avesse mai sentito.

La bionda sbuffò e le diede una piccola pacca sulla spalla, "smettila."

" _Tu_ dovresti smetterla di continuare a farle foto," disse guardando la cagnolina che immediatamente rivolse il muso verso di lei con un leggero grugnire. Jennifer arrossì leggermente, beccata dalla mora.

"È bellissima," rispose accarezzandole il pelo bianco e morbido, mentre la piccola andava a ricambiare muovendo la testa e cercando maggiore contatto. "Come faccio a non catturare ogni secondo?"

Lana le sorrise, come se già si aspettasse una risposta del genere e si sedette sul letto al suo fianco, mentre Jennifer si distendeva sulla schiena, guardandola dal basso. Lana passò una mano leggera tra i suoi lunghi capelli dorati, mentre l'altra le sorrideva chiudendo gli occhi e godendosi quella sensazione di tranquillità e amore.

"Anche tu sei bellissima," le sussurrò la mora prima di abbassarsi nuovamente e baciarle dolcemente le labbra.

Il contatto durò pochi secondi, come il precedente. Ma ogni bacio, in questa nuova situazione, per loro era come se fosse il primo.

Rialzandosi, Lana la guardò negli occhi, notando il rossore sulle sue guance e accarezzandole leggera. "Non ci credo!" esclamò ridendo.

Jennifer la guardò di lato, confusione sul suo volto. "A cosa?"

"Dopo tutto questo tempo, arrossisci ancora ogni volta che ti faccio un complimento."

La bionda grugnì, nascondendo il viso tra le mani sentiva già la sua pelle diventare più calda, cosciente di star arrossendo maggiormente.

Lana rise ancora, spostandole le mani e sorridendole, uno di quei sorrisi che sa solo di amore. "E' una cosa tenera," le disse sinceramente, dal cuore. "Mi piace quando lo fai."

Rimase in silenzio per dei lunghi secondi, la bionda, prima di alzarsi sui gomiti e baciarla con tutto l'amore che avesse in corpo. Perché la verità trovata in quelle parole, vista in quegli occhi, la facevano sentire al sicuro. Lana era una donna meravigliosa. E questo lo aveva capito fin dal primo secondo in cui aveva avuto l'occasione di parlarle. Non aveva programmato di innamorarsi di lei, non aveva programmato di fare di lei una delle ragioni per cui alzarsi la mattina. Non aveva programmato di soffrire quanto aveva fatto, non aveva programmato di riaverla. Non aveva programmato di poter avere una relazione seria con lei.

Invece eccola qui, a baciare l'amore della sua vita come se la sua esistenza dipendesse da questo. Baciarla per poterle esprimere quanto l'amasse, quanto grata fosse della sua presenza. L'aveva cambiata, Lana, l'aveva cambiata in più di un modo, positivo o negativo che fosse.

C'era stata la sofferenza, certo, c'era stato quel lunghissimo periodo di sofferenza e di dolore che pensava non sarebbe mai finito, che l'avrebbe distrutta fino a lasciare di lei solo cenere. Ma il destino a volte gioca a tuo favore e non sempre le palle curve colpiscono nel punto sbagliato. Lana aveva scelto lei, e adesso avrebbero potuto gridarlo al mondo quanto si amassero. Perché nient'altro sarebbe stato così importante quanto quello che provavano l'una per l'altra.

E lo sapevano benissimo.

"Dovremmo dire a tutti che stiamo insieme," disse Jennifer ad un certo punto. La bocca di Lana, che aveva trovato il piccolo spazio sotto il suo l'orecchio, si bloccò immediatamente.

La guardò quasi incredula, e di risposta ricevette solamente un grande sorriso. "Davvero?"

La bionda annuì, "urliamo al mondo quanto siamo felici insieme."

Entusiasta, Lana la baciò ripetutamente sulle labbra prima di ridacchiare, "renderemo felici anche tantissimi fan che ci volevano insieme."

Jen rise, "E ne renderemo tristi molti altri."

La mora riprese a baciarla, "in questo momento, poco importa."

"Uh?"

Lana la guardò intensamente negli occhi, "adesso voglio solo fare l'amore con te."

E quei baci scambiati, lenti, dolci, divennero più pesanti, spinti e feroci. Come se volessero mangiarsi a vicenda, ma nello stesso momento volessero proteggersi e questo le rendeva ciò che erano, ciò che amavano l'una dell'altra. Le mani di Lana presero posto tra i capelli biondi, dove le lunghe ciocche si facevano spazio tra le dita e le permettevano di avvicinarla maggiormente a sé.

Quando il bacio divenne più appassionato, Lana morse il labbro inferiore di Jennifer provocando un immediato ansito nella donna, che subito dopo sentì la sua lingua calda poggiarsi 'nel luogo del reato'. Le labbra della bionda e le loro lingue si incontrarono in una dolce danza dove nessuna delle due aveva la necessità di dirigere il ballo. Così lente, esploratrici, calme, toccavano i punti che, già lo sapevano, avrebbero fatto impazzire l'altra.

E furono pochi i secondi che videro il loro spostamento al centro del letto, dove Lana, a cavalcioni su Jennifer, con baci lenti e bagnati le segnava tutto il collo. Le mani della bionda sui fianchi dell'altra l'aiutavano nei movimenti, mentre quelle della mora erano impegnate a spogliare entrambe dei propri indumenti. Quando la parte superiore di ognuna fu nuda, ciascuna prese il suo tempo per ammirare la perfezione dell'altra, contemplandosi l'un l'altra. Come se mai si fossero viste così, nonostante fossero passati anni. Ma questo era speciale, questo era l'inizio di qualcosa di nuovo che le avrebbe portate in un vortice di felicità mai provata prima.

E il viaggio fatto di baci sul corpo di Jennifer fu presto accompagnato dalle dita leggere di Lana che le accarezzavano la pelle perfettamente bianca, i seni sodi, la pancia piatta, fino ad arrivare alla cintura. Tracciò una linea con la lingua che portava da un fianco all'altro e sorrise, sentendo la bionda tremare sotto di lei. "Lascia che ti dimostri quanto felice mi rendi," le disse con fiato caldo mentre le sue mani andavano a sbottonare il pantalone della bionda che intensamente guardava i movimenti dell'altra. Agganciando le dita alla cintura e prendendo con essa anche le sue mutandine, in un viaggio che sembrava senza fine, Lana portò i vestiti alla fine delle gambe di Jennifer sfilandoli completamente e procedendo a fare lo stesso con i propri. Una volta completamente nude, le mani di Lana la sfiorarono partendo dalle caviglie fino ad arrivarle ai fianchi e le gambe di Jennifer si aprirono quasi in automatico, come se non fossero controllate dal suo cervello, ma da qualche forza esterna guidata dal suo centro già abbondantemente bagnato. "E quanto ti trovo fottutamente bella," terminò Lana tuffandosi tra le sue gambe.

Baci leggeri venivano lasciati all'interno delle cosce color del latte, mentre le mani della donna andavano a stringersi alle lenzuola sotto di lei come ad anticipare ciò che dopo sarebbe successo inevitabilmente.

E le sue nocche divennero bianche non appena la lingua calda, dannatamente calda, della mora, fece contatto diretto con il suo sesso. Un ansito lungo e profondo uscì dalle sue labbra, mentre con una mano si legava alla testa della mora accompagnando i suoi movimenti.

"Umm" gemette Lana, mentre si godeva tutto ciò che la donna della sua vita aveva da offrirle, muovendosi lungo tutta la sua apertura e tracciandone l'entrata, stuzzicandola, prima di entrarvi senza avviso.

"Oh, Dio!" esclamò Jennifer al contatto. Poteva sentire quella lingua muoversi dentro di lei e, mentre la mora unì una delle proprie mani alla sua e con l'altra andava ad accarezzarle lentamente il piccolo bottoncino in mezzo alle gambe.

Quei movimenti leggeri divennero più intensi e forti quando il respiro di Jennifer si fece più pesante e il fiato di Lana più corto. Così la bionda la tirò a sé, baciandola come a toglierle il fiato dal corpo mentre con la mano andava a coprire il suo sesso e a scoprire quanto bagnata, anche l'altra, fosse. E sembrò essere una danza, quella delle loro dita dentro il corpo dell'altra, i loro movimenti a ritmo, sincronizzati e perfetti. I loro corpi arcuati, si cercavano, e le loro fronti bagnate mostravano quanto intente fossero a compiacersi. Ognuna poté sentire quanto vicina fosse l'altra, e si guardarono intensamente, intendendosi e spingendo più forte fino ad esplodere simultaneamente nel piacere. In uno di quegli orgasmi che ti riportano in vita e che ti fanno battere il cuore così forte che sembra voglia uscire fuori dalla gabbia toracica.

E collassò, la mora, accolta tra le braccia stanche e forti della sua donna che con baci leggeri e respiro pesante la ringraziava di quel momento così perfetto di amore.

I minuti successivi videro Lana spostarsi da sopra il suo corpo e distendersi proprio accanto a lei.

Sorridendosi, guardandosi, esprimevano con gli occhi ciò che la gente comune può esprimere solo a parole. E fu lì che Lana prese il suo cellulare e scattò una foto.

"Cosa fai?" Le chiese Jennifer lasciandole un dolce bacio sulla spalla e voltandosi a guardare le sue dita veloci sulla tastiera.

Incontrandola in un bacio lento, Lana chiuse gli occhi appoggiandosi a lei sorridente.

"Urlo al mondo quanto siamo felici."

Manip Morrilla all'interno fatta da seli_na_w su Twitter  
(Thank you so much)

Manip esterna con didascalia e finto post Instagram, fatto da me.  
Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate,  
Grazie.

Robs


End file.
